


All We Do

by Alyssa_M12



Series: All We Do [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Derek Boyd and Parrish are BFFs, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, Jackson is nice, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Scott and Erica are BFFs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-05-31 14:18:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6473716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyssa_M12/pseuds/Alyssa_M12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles, Scott, and Erica went through kindergarten as the three weird kids. In first grade they decided to group up and "be weird" together so they wouldn't be alone and became best friends. During the start of their Junior year in High School everything starts to change. Erica and Scott get turned into werewolves, and Stiles finds out that she has a spark within her. </p><p>What trouble will it all bring to this trio?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this idea has been stuck inside of my head for months, and it got to the point where I thought about it so much I started writing it during my English class instead of paying attention. I'm writing this just because I feel like it and to get my creative mind flowing. So I hope you enjoy this, I have no idea how long I'm going to make it I guess we'll see as we go on. This is my second fic on this site, and ever. So just so you know I'm really only good at dialogue because I totally suck at writing but I tried. I am trying to get better as I go on writing this, so there is some hope you can hold on to. Okay so all mistakes are my own because I'm too lazy to find someone to beta read this. And yeah enjoy!!

“Wake up!”

 

“Five more minutes Dad “She mumbled and cuddled into the warmth next to her.

 

“Stiles I'm not your dad, wake up!” A pillow hit her in the face, she groans and starts to open her eyes. She's cuddling with Scott, should blinks some more and looks at the person hovering over her face. 

 

“Ericaaaaaa why must you interrupt my beauty sleep?” She wanted more than anything to go back to sleep, but she knew why she was being woken up. The three of them always had a sleepover at Stiles’ house the day before a new school year, which means today is the first day of school. Which happens to be the sentence Erica screamed to wake her up. 

 

“It's the first day of junior year!” Why is she so excited? It's just going to be  the same as always. They were interrupted by the sound of Scott talking in his sleep. 

 

“Mmmmmm Allison” He moaned against the pillow. “Baby you’re dirty”

 

“Oh Jesus Christ, you’re closer hit him with the pillow.” Erica said pointing towards Scott. Stiles grabbed the pillow from behind her and the pillow from underneath Scott’s head and passed it to Erica. 

 

“On the count of three.”

 

“One”

 

“Two”

 

“Three” They pounced on Scott and started hitting him with the pillows. 

 

“Ow! Ow! I’m up! I’m Up!” Scott screamed jumping out of the bed.

 

“Welcome to the world of the living my name is Stiles, this over here is Erica, we will be escorting you on your trip to hell on Earth today also known as Beacon Hills High School.” Stiles said while getting her glasses from the night stand on the side of the bed and putting them on. Erica laughed while leaving the room.

 

“Fuck off” Scott grumbled. 

 

“Wow Scotty that hurt, really. Tell me, what was Allison doing in tonight’s dream? Hmm? Cause that was some real nice moaning going on. She must be a dirty girl.” She whispered the last few words causing Scott to blush. He pushed her face lightly but she still managed to fall off the bed. He laughed and headed to his duffle bag in the corner of the room and grabbed clothes and headed towards the bathroom.

 

Stiles got up from the floor and noticed she was alone in her room. “Oh no don’t worry about me. I’m fine, just freaking dandy. I only fell off my bed.” She mumbled grabbing her contacts and heading to a bathroom that wasn’t occupied. She took off her pajamas and underwear and got into the tub, she’s always hated the shower cap but considering she just straightened her hair last night she put that fucker on and took a quick shower. Once she was done she stepped out, grabbed a towel and started to dry herself off, when she was done she wrapped the towel around herself and  went to the sink to put in her contacts. 

 

She took her dirty clothes and glasses and went back to her room. She threw the dirty clothes into the laundry basket near the door. Put her glasses back on her night stand and stood in front of the mirror taking off the shower cap. That’s when Erica walked back into the room. She looks beautiful. Baby blue crop top, short tight grey pencil skirt, and pale looking heels.

 

“You look beautiful Erica, but why the change from your usual look?” Stiles asked the blonde. 

 

“New school year, new me.” She said happily

 

“Must’ve missed the memo” Stiles mumbled. Scott walked back into the room fully clothed and bent down to grab his duffle bag to dump his pajamas in there. 

 

“What do you think Scott? How do I look?” Erica asked looking expectantly at him. He turns around to look at Erica. He hummed and said “Hot” before closing his bag and heading downstairs for breakfast.

 

Erica turned to her and asked the question she’s been dreading to hear. “So what are you wearing today?” 

 

“Hmmmm lets see” She said while walking to the closet door and opening it. Looking through her clothes to find out what to wear.

 

“You haven’t picked an outfit yet!?” Geez she says it as if it’s such a preposterous thing.

 

"Relax we have like a half hour before we have to leave, it’s gonna take like five minutes tops for me to pick something and get dressed.” She said while grabbing a white t-shirt, and light blue skinny jeans. She bent down to grab a pair of sneakers, red converse. And threw it all on the bed. She went back to her closet to grab her red plaid-

 

“NO PLAID!” Erica screamed

 

“What! Why?” Stiles whined

 

“For one day could you just not wear plaid like some redneck?” She asked

 

“Probably, but I’d rather not.”

 

“Please, Please! Just do it for me. Just today.” God dammit she’s giving me the eyes. Her and Scott with those damn puppy dog eyes. Assholes.

 

“Fucking fine” She grumbled putting back the plaid shirt and grabbing a thin red hoodie instead.

“Happy now?” She said while throwing the hoodie on the bed with her other clothes. She went to her dresser and pulled out socks, underwear and a bra. She pulled on her underwear and took the towel off to put on her bra then she threw on the socks and got dressed. She grabbed her makeup bag and pulled out the eyeliner and mascara and went to her mirror and applied her eyeliner first then mascara. She put them back in her makeup bag and put it away. 

“Alright let’s get some food in my stomach I’m hungry.” 

 

“You’re always hungry I swear you’re worse than a werewolf.” They left the room and started heading downstairs towards the kitchen.

 

Wiping away fake tears “Wow I think that is one of the nicest things you ever said to me.”

 

“Jesus how about you not inhale your food as if it’s your last meal.”

 

“Hmmmmm no thanks.” She smirked

 

When they walk into the kitchen Scott is sitting down eating poptarts. “Oh sweet Pop Tarts!’ Stiles said excitedly while stealing Scott’s Poptart off his hand.

 

“Oh yeah sure Stiles you can have my Poptart. Thanks for being polite and asking me first. Also thank you for my attack this morning it was exactly what I needed to start my day.” Scott said sarcastically while getting up from the chair.

 

“Sorry Scotty last one up gets attacked with pillows. House rules.” Erica sang happily.

 

“Yeah well screw the house rules” He grumbled

 

“Oh we all know you only hate it because you’re always the last one awake.” Stiles said while grabbing another pack of poptarts.

 

“Every time for the past 10 years, nothing changes.” Erica said laughing while grabbing something herself for breakfast.

 

“And here you go you big baby.” She hands him a Pop Tart from another pack while Erica grabs a banana and a water.

 

"Hey where is Lydia?" Erica asked Stiles as they were heading to grab their meds.

 

"At Jackson's. Although she managed to convince dad and Natalie that she was staying over Allison's." She said quickly downing her meds. Purposely ignoring Scott who is definitely thinking about Allison right now. “Alright let's get going!” She said after both she and Erica took their medication. They all grabbed their bags, and Stiles grabbed her keys and started walking to the Jeep.

 

“Shotgun!” Erica screamed from the door.

 

“That’s not fair you got shot gun last time!” Scott exclaimed

 

“Children no fighting. Erica, Scott is right you did get it last time so sit in the back and Scott gets shot gun.” Stiles replied cooly locking the front door to the house. 

 

“But-”

 

“No Erica, listen to mama. Sit in the back.” She said walking to the driver’s seat of the car.” 

 

Erica begrudgingly agreed and stomped her heels to the car and got in followed by Scott. Stiles started the car, backed out of the driveway and headed for school. Scott keeps changing the station when a song comes on that he doesn’t want to listen to. By the time he finally settled on a station they were already at the parking lot of the high school. As they were turning into a parking spot a red convertible cuts them off and steals the spot. They weren’t stupid, they knew exactly who that car belonged to. Kate Argent, also known as the Argent Bitch .Well to the group that’s what she’s know as to everyone else she’s known as the captain of the cheerleading squad and the dance team, and also Derek Hale’s girlfriend.

 

Derek Hale was the captain of the basketball team and co-captain of the lacrosse team with Jackson. Scott’s on the team too, but he mostly sits on the bench due to his asthma. It doesn’t stop Erica and Stiles from going to his every game and cheering him on whether he plays or is sitting on the bench, Scott and Erica do the same thing for Stiles’  track meets. Of course the both of them have ulterior motives for going to the games. Erica goes to the lacrosse games to also cheer on Boyd, and Scott comes to the track meets to cheer on Allison.

 

The Argents moved into town of Beacon Hills two years ago. Kate is the aunt to Allison, but they’re the same age. Kate only older by a couple months. Her father Gerard got his secretary at his old job pregnant and they got married. She ended up leaving him a couple months before the move for doctor she met and fell in love with. They move away because they didn’t want to live in a town where everyone knew about Mrs. Argent left Gerard. So he got a job as the new school principal, Allison’s mom as a substitute teacher, while Kate and Allison attend school. Unfortunately for them Beacon Hills has a Lydia Martin and a Danny Mahealani, and that cat was out of the bag within the first week of school, that should have taught Kate Argent not to mess with Lydia, but of course she just had to keep pushing. Their rivalry has lasted years, everyone knows they hate each other. Just like they also know that Kate hates Stiles. No one knows why, not even Stiles does, but if you’re not going to treat her with respect she’d going to do the same to you. 

 

Sophomore year is when Lydia took notice of Stiles after so many years of trying to be her friend she finally took notice of her when she and Kate were yelling at each other in the halls and Stiles called her a bitch to her face for making fun of Erica when she saw the video of her peeing herself during a seizure and they got into a fight. They were both escorted to the principal’s office where Stiles got a week’s worth of detention with freaking Harris and Kate got off free even though she threw the first punch. What kept her from yelling so much was that she only left with the office with a bruised cheek, Kate left with a black eye and a broken nose. Perks of having a sheriff for a father and being forced into taking self defence classes by said father.

 

That was about a month before Gerard “went crazy” and killed a student. Everyone mourned the loss of Matt Dahler, but the only people who knew about the Kanima and his control over it kept quiet and Gerard went to prison serving a life sentence. Stiles always knew Gerard was a creep. Allison’s mom ended up taking the position because she was the only one qualified to.

 

Kate and Allison got out of the convertible. Stiles rolled down the window to the Jeep.

“I think you need to go and get your eyes checked because I was turning to park there.”

 

“Oh sweety I saw you, I just didn’t care.” Kate replied laughing like the cunt she is.

 

“Oh kind of like your mom didn’t care when she left you and your dad for a decent human being, you know someone who isn’t a murderer or a bitch.” She smiled wickedly. And with that she drove off leaving behind a red faced, pissed off Argent behind. 

 

“She’s totally going to try and kill you later.” Erica laughed in the backseat. 

 

“Did you guys see how Allison looked at me? Guys she smiled at me.” Scott said dreamily while staring off into space reliving the memory that is no doubt forever imprinted in his mind. Both girls rolled their eyes.

 

He’s been in love with Allison ever since she moved here with the rest of the Argent bunch. Only she’s one of the better ones. She’s nothing like her aunt or grandfather, her parents had her when they were both 16 years old, and right now they’re doing pretty good for themselves. 

 

They all get out of the car once Stiles parks her car and head inside to their lockers. They managed to bribe Greenberg and Danny who both work in the main office to get lockers right next to each other. Stiles still owes Danny, she’s gotta be his wingman at the Jungle whenever he asks, and Scott and Erica baked Greenberg cupcakes which he ended up giving to coach Finstock. No one talks about that though. They opened their lockers and put some books in there. Erica was the first to close her locker.

 

“Do you think she’s going to try something later?” She asked Stiles

 

“She’s probably going to bring up my mom but that’s something I can handle.” She responded putting the last book in her locker and closing it. And turned to face Erica.

 

“You sure?” She asked looking Stiles in the eyes.

 

“There’s nothing she can say that I haven’t told myself.” She smiled sadly

 

“It wasn’t your fault you know. It’s not like you caused your mom’s disease.”

 

“I know now, but back then was a difficult time for me.” Erica went around Scott to hug Stiles. Scott turned to close his locker and join the hug when someone grabbed the back of his head and slammed it to his locker door and shutting it. He heard laughing behind him and turned around to see twins  Aiden and Ethan laughing and walking away.

 

“Hey how about next time I throw both your faces into the lockers maybe you’ll look attractive for once in your life!!” Stiles screamed down the hallway, and it turned quiet. The twins turned around and glared at Stiles.

 

"Who the hell are you?" Aiden asked

 

Seriously? The nerve of some people. "You literally copied my answers to every test last year in English, I had to circle the wrong answers and wait for you to finish the test before I went back and circled the correct ones."

 

"Oh you bitch you're the reason I have to retake English!" Stiles honestly couldn't tell you which one said it.

 

"Oh no buddy that's on you." She walked away with Erica and Scott trailing behind her. She led them to the nurse's office so they could get an ice pack for Scott.

 

The warning bell rang and the halls sprang to life with students heading to their first period classes. “Alright I’ll see you two in Econ with Finstock.” Erica said waving and walking out of the nurse’s office heading to her class. Scott and Stiles started heading to AP Physics, which unfortunately is taught by Mr. Harris. He hates everyone but he especially hates Stiles. Ever since she corrected him in class freshman year it has been his life’s mission to make Stiles’ life a living hell. Her and Scott find a lab table close to the back of the room near the window and sit down taking out a pencil and their books. As soon as he bell rings Harris takes attendance and sneers when he calls out Stiles’ name, Scott barely contained a laugh. Afterwards he immediately started teaching and everyone started to take notes. Fifteen minutes into the class period the door open and in walks Derek Hale, hair disheveled and lips wet, red, and slightly bruised. 

 

“Two guesses what he was doing.” She whispered to Scott who giggled. He freaking giggled, seriously Scott? She turned around and found Hale glaring at her. She met his eyes and rolled her own, and turned to pay attention to what Harris was teaching.

 

“Nice of you to finally join us Mr. Hale. Hope coming to class didn't interrupt your extracurricular activities.” Harris said barely giving Hale a glance. “Take a seat and try not to interrupt class again.” He continued to teach and Hale moved to sit in the seat in front of him. He turned around to look directly at Stiles.

 

“Could you at least be nice to my girlfriend, it wouldn’t kill you seeing as you’re nice to everyone but her.”

 

“I’ll be nice to her the day hell freezes over, or when humans start becoming extinct. Whichever comes last.”

 

“Hale! Stilinski! If you interrupt class one more time you will both receive detention.” Harris yelled not looking away from writing on the board.

 

“Listen Hale I don’t know why, it might be because of Lydia, but your girlfriend has had it out for me ever since she moved here. So how about she starts to treat me with some respect and then I’ll consider to do the same.” She whispered to Derek.

 

“Really?” He has this really hopeful look in his eyes that make her stomach turn. Yeah, she would do anything for this asshole. God help her. Before she could get the chance to respond Scott interrupts. 

 

“Hey do you think I should ask out Allison?” The look she gives him shows her thanks. She wouldn't know how to answer without giving herself away. She knows why she hates Kate, she just doesn't know why Kate hate her.

 

“Kate’s niece?” Derek asked

 

“Yeah” His eyes drift off somewhere else before he speaks again. “She’s beautiful"

 

“You’re a goddamn puppy Scotty” She chuckled while highlighting something in her textbook.

 

“Stilinski! Hale! McCall! I would enjoy seeing your faces in detention, but I would much rather avoid them as much as possible. Stop talking, or else you’ll ruin all of our days.” He then returns to today’s lesson.

 

Stiles spits out her highlighter cap into the air and catches it with her hand. She replaces her highlighter with her pen and continues to take notes. From the corner of her eyes she could see Scott and Derek doing the same. It took a long time of hearing Harris’ annoying voice before the bell rang signaling that the class period is over. Everyone started to pack up their thing into their backpacks and leaving while Stiles was still writing the last paragraph of notes still on the board. Harris noticed that she was still taking notes and started to move to--

 

No No No. Fucking Harris was erasing the board. She quickly took out her phone and took a picture of the notes. Fuck yes.

 

Fuck you Mr. Harris.

 

She can finish the notes later when she gets home. “Alright I’ll see you guys around” She looks up to where she heard the voice coming from to see Derek waving goodbye to them and leaving the classroom.

 

If you like me you’ll turn around.

If you like me you’ll turn around.

If you like me you’ll turn around.

 

She left the classroom trying not to feel too disappointed when he never turned around.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was totally swamped with finals this past like month and my last one was actually like last week but work is kicking my ass because everyone decided to call out. But this week I go back to my regular work schedule and it's summer vacation, I'll be writing more and I'll be posting either weekly or bi monthly. Not sure yet, I'll probably find out as I keep on writing.
> 
> Okay so all mistakes are my own so my bad, just let me know about them that would be cool. And yeah.. enjoy
> 
> Also I'm going to have a certain character *cough* Stiles *cough* be singing songs because I feel like it.

Turns out she has class with Derek for periods 1 2 & 4\. Thankfully now it's time for lunch, and you know what that means? Food. Fucking finally. What she did not expect when walking into the cafeteria was to see Allison Argent sitting next to Scott at the table. With confused expression she kept walking to their table.

 

“Uhh hi.” She said stopping at the table and sitting on the other side of Scott. “Hey Stiles” Scott said not looking away from Allison. “Hi Stiles” Allison said, smiling at her. Stupid fucking dimples. At least she looked at her. Damn Scott’s got it real bad.

 

“How are you?” Stiles asked grabbing her wallet out of her backpack.

 

“I’m good.” She said turning her head to make eye contact with Scott and smiling again.

 

Freaking puppies. “Great, I'm going to go get food. Don't miss me too much.” She gets up from the bench and heads to get food. She hears people whispering behind her and she has a feeling she knows exactly who they are. She turns around and finds Jackson and Lydia arguing with each other. She greets the both of them. 

 

“Douchebag.” She nods her head at Jackson. “Lyds” She gives her sister a hug. They both responded to her saying hello, Jackson's is more annoyed rather than Lydia’s who looks slightly less mad from whatever argument they were just having.

 

“Not to be nosey or anything but are you guys okay? “ She asked. 

 

“We will be fine if she just agrees with me.” Jackson grumbles.

 

“I said no and that's final!”  Lydia said her anger seeping back into her.

 

Stiles’ brain sees a very angry Lydia and is screaming to Abort! Abort! Abort! 

Shit is about to go down!

 

“Alright so I guess I'll see you later Jackie and I'll see you at home Lydia.” She says hugging her sister. And heads further down to lunch lines to get her food. When she's done she has to pay for her food and head back to the cafeteria table. 

 

When she gets close to the table she notices a lot more people sitting there than there has been for the past two years. “Fuck”  she whispered. When she notices Kate Argent sitting across from Allison and making out with Derek, she just can't deal with this right now. 

 

She quickly heads to the table to quietly get her bag and she moved to sit at a different table. No one is going to notice she's missing anyway. Scott is too wrapped up in Allison and the same goes for Erica with Boyd. When she finds a table nearly empty she sits across from the only person sitting there.n“Hey Isaac do you mind if I sit with you?”

 

"Sure.” His voice is so low you would miss it if you weren't paying attention. The guy looks like scarved wounded puppy. Seriously who wears scarves when it's 65 degrees out? They sit quietly eating their lunch. She feels her phone vibrate in her pocket and takes it out to check it.

 

**Scotty:** Hey where did you go?

 

She turns around to look at the table and sees Scott staring at his phone, so she responds. 

 

**Stiles:** Trying to not have my father arrested for the murder of Kate Argent.

 

She sees Scott check his phone and looks up to see his eyes widened staring at Kate.

 

**Scotty:** Oh shit I didn't realize she was sitting here. I can tell her to leave if you want me to bro

 

**Stiles:** Nah Scotty it's cool. Have fun man. 

 

She puts away her phone and she returns to eating her food. When she looked up she was like staring at her.

 

“Scott was asking where I was”

 

“Then why aren't you sitting with him?” Confused puppy look.. oh god he's just become part of the puppy club. Vice president material right here. He could even go against Scott's puppy face for president.

 

“Take a look at who else is sitting at that table”  she watches him move to look around her to see her regular table being occupied by a few new people.

 

“I wouldn't want to sit there either” He finally said

 

“Yeah”  She whispered. 

 

She turned around to look at the table. She caught Derek staring at her and made eye contact. He looks confused. Probably wondering why she's sitting with Isaac. She moves her eyes from Derek’s and looks at Kate and then back to him. Understanding dawns on his face when he turns to look at Kate, she turns around to face Isaac before he turned to look back at her.

 

“So what class do you have next?” She asks him. 

  
  
  


#####

  
  
  


“Hey have you guys seen Stiles? She was here before. She went to go get lunch but she never came back.” Scott asked to everyone at the table. 

 

“She didn't want to sit here so she fucking moved.” Jackson said while angrily crushing his empty soda can.

 

“What's your problem man?” Derek asked him. 

 

“Nothing. I'm leaving.” Jackson gets up with his bag and lunch train walks away. He turns back to Scott and see some texting someone on his phone. Then something catches his attention. 

 

A voice. He uses his enhanced hearing to listen in. 

 

“Scott was asking where I was” He heard Stiles say. 

 

“Then why aren't you sitting with him?”He heard someone else say. He doesn't know who she's talking to and it's starting to anger him. 

 

“Take a look at who else is sitting at that table” Stiles replied. 

 

Derek looks around the table he’s sitting at and doesn’t noticed anything wrong or why Stiles wouldn’t want to sit with them.

 

He assumes that the guy she’s talking to has looked over at the table when he responds with  “I wouldn't want to sit there either”

 

She whispered so low that even with advanced hearing he barely caught her say  “Yeah” 

He turned to look at her and that's when they made eye contact. He was so confused, why she sitting with the curly haired boy? He saw her eyes move to the person next to him, he turns to look and he sees Kate and suddenly he understands. She's actually doing what he asked. Instead of completely ignoring what he asked, she actually listened to him. He's not sure what the feeling in the stomach means, but he knows what it turns to when he realizes that she's basically sacrificing time with her friends so she could do what he asked. And when he goes to look back at her she's no longer looking at him, but still talking to the guy. He didn’t catch what she just said but he heard the guy reply saying ‘Art’. He then sees her look down at her phone.

 

“Hey sorry Isaac I got to go. I guess I'll see you tomorrow.” She said while Gathering her stuff and then leaving the cafeteria. His eyes follow her the entire way. He looks back at the guy- Isaac- who has a black and blue on his jaw, he staring at someone at the table. He follows his eyes and he staring at Scott. He didn't have the time to question it when he heard Kate purring his name by his ear, and the hand she has his thigh travelling north. He grabs her hand and curtly nods to everyone at the table before they leave to find an empty classroom or if they're lucky one of the locker rooms.

 

#####

  
  


She leaves Isaac alone in the cafeteria feeling incredibly guilty, but also relieved that she no longer is in the cafeteria near  _ them _ . She turns the corner of the hallway and heads to open the door to the boys locker room but it's pushed open to reveal a broken Jackson. 

 

“Jax” She exhaled taking in his appearance. “What's wrong?” She brought him into a hug. His face seeking comfort in her neck. She feels hot tears falling on her, but doesn't mention it.

 

“She said no” His words were mumbled by her neck.

 

“No? What did she say no to?”  She asked rubbing his back with her right hand and her left hand around his neck.

 

“To being my mate.” He said as a whisper but started to cry harder.

 

“Oh Jax I’m so sorry.” She said comforting him as best as she could.

 

That's when the door to the boys locker room opened and in came Kate and Derek making out. 

 

“Oh my God can you leave? Can't you see something is happening here?” Stiles yelled at them still hugging Jackson.

 

“Oops sorry didn't see you there.” Kate said not looking sorry at all.

 

“Jesus fuck- come on we're leaving.” Stiles says grabbing Jackson by the hand and walking towards the door only to be blocked by Kate.

 

“I suggest you move out of the way before I flatten you like a pancake”

 

“You think you could take me Stilinski?”  The bitch had the audacity to laugh.

 

“If memory serves, it wouldn't be the first time.” Jackson sneered at her. 

 

Derek grabbed Kate and moved her out of the way. “I'm sorry you guys go right ahead.” 

 

“Thanks.” Stiles said as a whisper. Once again taking Jackson's hand and walking out the door.

 

“What's wrong with you? Why would you just do that.” Derek asked Kate.

 

“Oh relax I was just having some fun. Besides it was obvious they were here doing what we were about to do. It was the easiest way to get them out.” She said walking towards Derek and caressing his chest.

 

“I doubt it Kate it was obvious that Jackson was crying, and he did seem upset at the cafeteria table. I wonder what's wrong with him.” Derek said thoughtfully.

 

“Hmm maybe you’ll find out. Just, not now.” She pulled Derek into a kiss.

  
Yeah, he needs a distraction. Because otherwise he’ll continue to think about how close Jackson and Stiles were and that made his chest hurt, but he didn’t know why.

 

 

#####

 

 

 

Stiles brings Jackson into the music room which is thankfully empty today. They put their backpacks on the floor and sit down at two of the chairs in the middle of the classroom.

 

“Alright Jax, tell me what happened.” Stiles said after a minute of quiet.

 

“Lydia came over to my house last night.”

 

“Yeah I know that but yesterday you guys were so happy to see each other and today..” She lets the rest of her sentence fall flat.

 

“After we.. you know.” He made a gesture with his hands

 

“Had sex, yes. Continue.”

 

“I had planned on asking her on our anniversary in a couple weeks, but it just came out after we were you know..finished. She was just looking really beautiful laying next to me and we were looking into each other’s eyes and I just thought god I can’t live without this woman. And I asked her to be my mate, and she said no. Then she got out of the bed got dressed and left”

 

“She just...left?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“That doesn’t sound like Lydia”

 

“I thought so too. So about a half hour later I called her and she didn’t pick up so after about the fifteenth call, I called Allison, and she said that Lydia didn’t want to talk to me anymore.”

 

“Do you know why she said no?”

 

“She told me that she didn’t want to mate a murderer.”

 

“That’s bullshit she knows that you had no control over yourself as the Kanima!”

 

“Still doesn’t explain why my eyes changed blue when I transformed to a wolf Stiles.”

 

“No, no that’s not fair. This just, this doesn’t sound like Lydia at all. This is all so messed up.” She gets up from her chair and paces around the front of the classroom. When she finally comes to a stop she walks over to the piano, and starts playing the notes to Mad World by Gary Jules.

 

She began to switch from singing to humming the lyrics.

  
_All around me are familiar faces_

_Worn out places, worn out faces_

_Bright and early for their daily races_

_Going nowhere, going nowhere_

 

_Their tears are filling up their glasses_

_No expression, no expression_

_Hide my head, I wanna drown my sorrow_

_No tomorrow, no tomorrow_

 

_And I find it kinda funny_

_I find it kinda sad_

_The dreams in which I'm dying_

_Are the best I've ever had_

_I find it hard to tell you_

_I find it hard to take_

_When people run in circles_

_It's a very, very mad world, mad world_

 

_Children waiting for the day they feel good_

_Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday_

_And I feel the way that every child should_

_Sit and listen, sit and listen_

 

_Went to school and I was very nervous_

_No one knew me, no one knew me_

_Hello teacher tell me what's my lesson_

_Look right through me, look right through me_

 

_And I find it kinda funny_

_I find it kinda sad_

_The dreams in which I'm dying_

_Are the best I've ever had_

_I find it hard to tell you_

_I find it hard to take_

_When people run in circles_

_It's a very, very mad world, mad world_

 

_Enlarging your world_

_Mad world_

 

“That was really good Stiles” Jackson said softly.

 

“Thanks, sometimes this is the only thing that will clear my head. It helps me from getting trapped in it. You know?” She asked facing Jackson but still sitting on the piano bench.

 

“Yeah, mine is Lacrosse. Focusing on the game and nothing else. In a way it's freeing.” He said

 

Stiles gets up and grabs her backpack, and hands Jackson his.

 

“Then let’s hit the field.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't kill me for the whole Lydia thing, it'll all tie into how Scott gets bit and.... other things I won't say.  
> DON'Y WORRY! It'll all be clear soon enough.


End file.
